


we can't be wrong so say so long

by notthebigspoon



Series: Mystery in the Making [11]
Category: Baseball RPF, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Agent Man: I'm still not sure about this.</p><p>C Stewart: I know. Caffrey's a crook and Timmy's not exactly stable either. But Tim really loves Caffrey. He's so in love it's disgusting.</p><p>Title from Pick You Up by Adam Lambert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can't be wrong so say so long

C Stewart: Series soon.

Secret Agent Man: That's kind of a regular thing in baseball, as I understand.

C Stewart: Har har har. I meant Giants vs Mets.

Secret Agent Man: I'm still not sure about this.

C Stewart: I know. Caffrey's a crook and Timmy's not exactly stable either. But Tim really loves Caffrey. He's so in love it's disgusting.

Secret Agent Man: Neal's crazy about him. Last person he was this wild over was Kate.

C Stewart: Timmy gave me a rundown of that. Scary shit.

C Stewart: Does this worry you? I know you're not sure but do you worry?

Secret Agent Man: I think they possess a distinct potential to destroy eachother.

C Stewart: Dramatic much.

Secret Agent Man: You don't know Caffrey like I do. He loves to the point of self destruction. He would sacrifice anything for Lincecum. He voluntarily came back for that kid.

C Stewart: And Timmy could hurt him. He'd never leave the show.

Secret Agent Man: Think Lincecum really can hold out for a couple years?

C Stewart: Honestly? I don't know. I know he's planning on moving out here during the offseason.

Secret Agent Man: So what's our agenda?

C Stewart: Give them the benefit of the doubt and if all hell breaks lose, pass them off on their mutual babysitters.

Secret Agent Man: Works for me.

C Stewart: Beer tonight?

Secret Agent Man: Can't. El's making lemon butter scallops with angel hair pasta. Bring beer and I can be persuaded not to throw you out.

C Stewart: You wouldn't anyways. Your wife loves me.

Secret Agent Man: True.

C Stewart: Sevenish?

Secret Agent Man: Sounds about right. I reiterate: beer.

C Stewart: I'm on it. See you later g man.


End file.
